Przez przypadek?
by Ginny1989
Summary: Czy dwie osoby naprawdę są sobie przeznaczone? A może to, czy się odnajdą jest czystym przypadkiem? Callie & Arizona alternatywna rzeczywistość - kontynuacja odcinka 8x13.


Arizona Robbins była pewną siebie kobietą. Nie nadmiernie – najzwyczajniej w świecie znała swoją wartość i unikała fałszywej skromności. Wiedziała, że jest jednym z najlepszych chirurgów dziecięcych w Stanach. Nie bała się mówić o tym głośno, przecież ciężko pracowała na swoją pozycję zawodową. To ona zarywała noce, rezygnowała z nocnego, studenckiego życia i ciągle podnosiła sobie poprzeczkę w trakcie nauki. Arizona wiedziała także, że jest osobą atrakcyjną. Niejednokrotnie z premedytacją wykorzystywała wrodzony wdzięk i promienny uśmiech, aby – mniej lub bardziej długotrwale – zawrócić w głowie różnym kobietom.

W szpitalu Seattle Grace znana była jako lekarz niezwykle utalentowany oraz pełen profesjonalizmu. Choć korytarze pełne byłe żądnych plotek pielęgniarek oraz stażystów, udawało jej się przez lata zachowywać swoje życie osobiste we względnej tajemnicy. Nie angażowała się w szpitalne romanse pełne rozgłosu i równie dramatycznych rozstań. Nie znaczy to jednak, że była oschła i nieczuła. Wbrew przeciwnie – niejedna pracownica Seattle Grace Hospital przeżyła gorącą noc z Arizoną. Czasami były to także dłuższe znajomości. Jednak wystarczyło kilka przemyślanych słów, ciepły gest i obowiązkowy uśmiech ukazujący dołeczki w policzkach by przekonać kobiety, że po przekroczeniu progu szpitala jest dla nich tylko i wyłącznie dr Robbins. Profesjonalną i perfekcyjną chirurg dziecięcą.

Podział życia prywatnego i zawodowego, który Arizona budowała przez lata zaczął się niebezpiecznie chwiać w chwili, gdy przyszło jej współpracować z dr Torres. Po raz pierwszy zaczęła wątpić w swoją nieomylność. Od samego początku przypadek dziecka z problemami sercowymi stwarzał problemy. Robbins, przyzwyczajona do uległości innych lekarzy, zawsze zgadzających się z jej planem leczenia małych ludzi, nagle natrafiła na barierę. Callie Torres nie była jak pozostali. Nie patrzyła na nią z podziwem, ślepo przytakując każdemu jej pomysłowi. O nie… Zdecydowanie nie. Momentalnie zablokowała jej plan – jej bezpieczny i pewny plan – podając w zamian wersję eksperymentalną. Arizona musiała przyznać, że była ona błyskotliwa i obiecująca, jednak równocześnie pełna znaków zapytania i ewentualnych powikłań. Walczyły zaciekle, każda stojąc murem za swoim planem i dopatrując się minusów w propozycji przeciwnika. Callie zarzucała Arizonie zawodowe tchórzostwo i brak polotu, które mogą kosztować Bena lata bólu i utratę dzieciństwa. Robbins kontrowała, zwracając uwagę na niepotrzebne ryzyko i zbytnią niefrasobliwość, mogącą doprowadzić do śmierci pacjenta. Jej pacjenta!

Spór rozwiązała dopiero ordynator chirurgii, wybierając wersję leczenia zaproponowaną przez dr Torres. Decyzja ta – jak każda decyzja sławnej Ellis Grey – była ostateczna i niepodważalna. Nie zakończyła ona jednak nieustannej, pełnej pasji i energii walki między Arizoną a Callie, mającej na celu całkowite wyleczenie Bena. Torres z całą mocą zaangażowała się w sprawę, próbując jednocześnie zapomnieć o problemach osobistych, czekających na nią po powrocie do domu. Z kolei Robbins, pomimo odrzucenia jej planu leczenia nie odpuszczała, przyrzekając sobie w duchu, że będzie obserwowała każdy krok swojej współpracownicy, dbając o bezpieczeństwo jednego z jej małych pacjentów.

Żadna z nich nie zauważyła, kiedy współzawodnictwo i niechęć zamieniły się w owocną współpracę. Mobilizującą i niezwykle rozwijającą dla obojga. Arizona coraz częściej dopuszczała do siebie spostrzeżenia, które wcześniej zamknęła głęboko w sobie i uparcie ignorowała. Otóż dr Torres – lekkomyślna, arogancka i irytujaca – nagle stała się w oczach Robbins lekarzem niezwykle uzdolnionym, innowacyjnym i odważnym. Mało tego… Arizona niejednokrotnie łapała się na tym, że obserwuje ponętne kształty koleżanki i jej powalający uśmiech, co zdecydowanie kłóciło się z jej postawą perfekcyjnej profesjonalistki. Skąd brały się takie myśli i zachowania? Doktor Robbins doskonale wiedziała, że Callie jest nieosiągalna. Nie tylko dlatego, że według niej należała do wyższej ligi. Nie… Calliope Torres była żoną Owena Hunta i matką trójki jego dzieci. Mężatką, którą Arizona w przypływie radości uściskała. Powiedziała jej też, że ją kocha, ale tak się przecież mówi, gdy człowiek strasznie się z czegoś cieszy. Tak przynajmniej powtarzała sobie, tłumacząc później swoje zachowanie.

Świadomość nieosiągalności Callie nie powstrzymała jednak Arizony przed zaczepieniem jej i zaproszeniem na drinka, celebrującego ich spektakularne zwycięstwo z chorobą Bena. Chodziło jej tylko o koleżeńskie spotkanie – nic więcej. Przecież można się przyjaźnić z osobą, do której ma się słabość, prawda…?! Wyglądało na to, że Callie się zgodzi. Arizona wytoczyła swoje największe działa, uśmiechając się szeroko i pokazując urocze dołeczki w policzkach. Delikatnie przechyliła głowę, czekając na odpowiedź, gdy rozmowę brutalnie przerwała rzeczywistość, w postaci trzech małych dzieci.

- Może innym razem – Callie uśmiechnęła się smutno, przejmując od pielęgniarki wózek z bliźniakami i biorąc na ręce dziewczynkę, łudząco podobną do matki.

- Tak! Jasne! Może kiedyś… - Arizona skinęła lekko głową, przeklinając w duchu swoją głupotę. Co ona wyprawia? Po co dobrowolnie stawia się w sytuacji, w której z góry znajduje się na przegranej pozycji. Tak, Callie Torres jest bardzo atrakcyjna i inteligentna. Jest również bardzo, ale to bardzo _mężata _i _dzieciata_.

Koniec bezsensownych marzeń.

Koniec gdybania.

Sprawa rozwiązana, pora ruszyć dalej.


End file.
